utanoprincesamafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimina Shikikagami
Mimina Shikikagami is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is an A class student at Saotome Gakuen from Class A, as well as a member of the idol group μ's. Despite her appearance, she is actually 17 years old. She is a talented artist and hates having to draw for the sake of others, wanting to only draw what she likes. Although hating Natsuki at first, she starts to develop feelings for him when he stands up for her, telling other students that she only wants to draw for herself and not for others. She is also perhaps the only loli character in the series (excluding Mikuhara if one prefers to classify her as one also). Background Mimina is 17 years old despite looking 10 due to an illness, which has kept her in the hospital for most of her life. Finding her stay boring at the hospital, the only way to keep herself entertained was by drawing, which became a major skill she has developed over time, drawing very detailed and almost life-like drawings. Because of this, she is sought after most people for drawing requests. In response, she is usually seen running away from others in timidness (and sometimes fear). When she first met Natsuki she has shown slight romantic feelings for him but does not show them publicly, but she treats him more like a big brother. Coming from a rich family, her mother was a famous singer and her father was a famous artist. She was confused on what occupation to choose as her parents were pressuring her to choose their job. When she joins μ's, she decides that she wants to be both a singer and an artist, as she draws the albums for μ's as well as singing on the stage with them. Appearance Mimina is the loli of the cast, taking on the appearance of a child. She is the shortest of the A class students. She has an ornate yellow dress and pink mini-skirt for her attire. She has green, chin-length hair, pale skin, and golden irises. Also due to her illness, she has not developed a mature body like the rest of the female cast (excluding Mikuhara). Personality Like her appearance, Mimina's personality is also child-like. She is a very mousy and timid character, unlike most of the bold and audacious cast members. She spends most of her time alone so she can concentrate on drawing. She is also pretty innocent, but at some times can be quite dirty. She also seems to be more shy whenever Natsuki is around, and usually has a romantic thought about him following his presence. She is very shy and apologizes a lot - it's easy to intimidate her to the point of tears. However, she also loves to talk about anything related to drawing and she becomes more lively whenever the topic is brought up. Mimina is one of the kindest and softest characters in the series, as she literally wouldn't hurt a fly because it's "hungry and might have a family". Mimina states that she enjoys reading and baking, but is afraid of earthquakes, big crowds and singing in front of other people. She really likes rabbits and hamsters and would like to have a one as a pet. Relationships Natsuki Shinomiya Mimina seems to be on friendly terms with Natsuki who likes her since she is cute and very hard working. She also once said that she loves basking in the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth, which made Natsuki feel happy about what she said that day. In the second season, Natsuki finds himself really happy about being able to live near Mimina. During the Saotome Academy days, Mimina is happy because she finally gets to go to the concert of her favorite idols, HAYATO and HIKARI. All of her band mates make offers to accompany her, but she denies their requests and assures them that she'll be fine. While in the city she gets lost. While looking for help, she sees a man resembling Natsuki (except he was not wearing glasses) writing music. She asks him for help, but receives a death glare to her dismay. He then tells Mimina to go away because she is annoying him. Meanwhile, two boys who are talking to each other walk by and one of the boy accidentally tosses rubbish that lands on Natsuki's head. Enraged, Natsuki corners the boy, punches the wall behind him so hard it leaves a mark, and stuffs the trash in the boy's mouth. Syo then comes along and immediately places glasses on Natsuki's face. After Natsuki was turned back back to his normal self, they head to a cafe. While sitting in a cafe Syo tells Mimina that Natsuki has a split personality called "Gemini syndrome" and that his other personality goes by the name Satsuki. Satsuki has increased strength and is considered to be the darker side of Natsuki. His Satsuki personality manifests itself whenever Natsuki's glasses are removed. Satsuki acts as a body guard for Natsuki and protects him. The only way to get Natsuki back is to put glasses (of any sort) on him. Once Natsuki puts on glasses on again, Natsuki will have no memory of being Satsuki, or what his other half has done. Syo tells Mimina he doesn't know what triggered Natsuki to create Satsuki. At the concert, HAYATO and HIKARI perform but while turning around, HAYATO's microphone falls out of his hand, abruptly stopping the performance. Natsuki's glasses get knocked off by a spectator, and the weather becomes dark and rainy. Natsuki transforms into Satsuki and becomes ballistic due to screaming girls running away from the weather and screams in anger. Satsuki starts running towards the stage. Syo tells Mimina to get his glasses that have fallen off and are now broken because someone stepped on them. Mimina takes the glasses from Syo and runs towards the stage. Satsuki fiercely knocks out the bodyguards and tells HAYATO to give him the microphone, the latter believing the former to be Natsuki when he does. Satsuki then sings really well albeit with a darker tone and the camera crew continues to film him. Ren, Rin, Masato, Mine and Tomochika are all watching Satsuki and feel that something about Natsuki is different but enjoy the song anyways. Mimina reaches up to Satsuki to place the glasses on him but he grabs her by the arm and brings her close before she can. Satsuki whispers in her ear, "Let's have fun." Satsuki asks her, "Aren't you afraid?" To which she replies, "No, because I know Natsuki would never do anything to hurt me." Satsuki becomes stunned by her words. Suddenly Syo sneaks up from behind and puts the PRIPRI mask with glasses that Natsuki was wearing during the concert on Satsuki. Satsuki stops whats he's doing and turns back to Natsuki who has no memory of what happened. Ayase Taromiya Ayase is Mimina's roommate, and in the anime, childhood friend. Ayase claims Mimina is as cute as Syo. She enjoys dressing Mimina up, petting her, and spending time with her. Mimina often acts as if she dislikes Ayase, but actually Mimina genuinely cares for her. Ayase affectionately calls her "Mimi-chan," "-chan" being an honorific used to express fondness, closeness, and affection and is more commonly used when addressing girls. Mine Hijirikawa Mine is a fellow member of μ's. The two have very little personal interactions, however, they are close friends. The two value the others' talents and show concern for the other when upset over something. Celica Aijima The first time Mimina meets Celica, she comments on how 'warm' her voice sounds, amazed. When Celica kisses Natsuki's hand, Mimina quickly becomes jealous, and charges up with the rest of μ's to defend him and the rest of STARISH when Celica tires to actually kiss them. She quickly forgives her though, and proceeds to welcome her into the Master Course. Trivia * Just like all the members of μ's, she has a designated theme color. For Mimina, it is yellow, though she is also represented with teal. * In Season 1: Episode 6, she admitted that she loves basking in the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. * There are several notable differences between the way she is portrayed in the Maji LOVE Series, the games, and the manga. ** Unlike the game or manga, in the anime, her winter uniform features a school sweater. ** In most of the games and the anime, she often dresses in green or yellow attire.